Princess Peach's Castle
Princess Peach's Castle, also known as Mushroom Castle or Castle Toadstool is the home of Princess Peach Toadstool, and the centerpiece of Toad Town. It appears in a plethora of games; Most notably in Super Mario 64 and it's remake, where it is the Hub of all Worlds. Appearances Throughout the years the Castle has varied in appearance greatly, it is still quite likely caused by variety in artistic direction, and not actual redesigns of the Castle. The following list describes the appearance of Princess Peach's Castle, game by game, in the order of which each game was released. Super Mario series Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64, the Castle and it's surrounding areas make up the Hub, providing access to the game's Worlds. It is in this game that we are given our first, in-depth look at the Castle, establishing many of its recurring themes; Including it's stain-glass Portrait of the Princess, it's bridge & moat, red-tile roof, and it's light grey brick exterior. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser uses the power of the Grand Stars to transport the Castle, with Princess Peach within, to the Center of the Universe. In appearance, the Castle looks like a modernized version it's Super Mario 64 design, maintaining all major elements from its Predecessor. Super Mario Galaxy 2 While only seen during the Introduction, and End Credits, the Castle makes no changes to its Super Mario Galaxy design. ''Paper Mario'' series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, the Castle is nearly identical to its design in Super Mario 64, differences include the stain-glass window being replaced by a bronze Super Mushroom Emblem, the Castle's flags changing in color from red to blue, and some of the spare rooms being put to use; For example, there is now a door at the top of the stairs in the Main Hall that leads into the Ball Room, which in turn connects Peach's Room, and the Castle Balcony. ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series New Super Mario Bros. It only appears briefly at the beginning of the game, when Mario and Peach are taking a walk, Lakithunder attacks the Castle, distracting Mario long enough for Bowser Jr. to kidnap the Princess. It looks aesthetically identical to its appearance in Super Mario 64. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii With no apparent changes from its New Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario Galaxy design, the Castle is used as a place to purchase Hint Movies in exchange for Star Coins. [[Mario Kart series|''Mario Kart series]] It has appeared multiple times throughout the Mario Kart series, beginning with Royal Raceway in Mario Kart 64. It then appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in Mario Circuit and is located in the center of the course. It later appears in Mario Kart Wii in Mario Circuit once again. Later in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS, Mario has his own track based on Peach's Castle. Here, you can actually drive IN the castle in a loop before gliding back to the ground. ''Mario & Luigi'' series Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time It is taken over by the Shroobs during the events of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story It makes a major appearance in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, when the Castle was temporarily taken over by Fawful. The castle was given the ability to turn into a giant robot by Fawful. It fought with Giant Bowser. It had the ability to turn invisible and shoot black holes. .]] Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Princess Peach's Castle is seen briefly in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest receive an invitation to Pi'illo Island. This design is very similar to the Princess Peach's Castle on Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7. Non-Canonical Appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee The Castle is also used as a Stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and has a bit more of a brownish brick color to it rather than the more white color that has been seen in other Mario games. Players fight on the roof of the castle in this game. es:Castillo de Peach Category:Locations in Paper Mario Category:Forts and Castles Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Locations in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Final Levels Category:Locations in Super Mario 64